Stray
by silverrdoe
Summary: Ginny has a lapse in judgement when seeing Luna after many years. Femslash.
1. Of Mistakes and Mangoes

note: This is set a few years after DH. Ginny and Harry are married, but not exactly happy. Luna hasn't met Rolf, but owns her a shop in Diagon Alley. I'm considering making this a couple chapters longer, but would really like some reader interest. So please read, rate, review. Thanks, enjoy!

Ginny had honestly come to Diagon Alley to purchase a new cauldron. That was it. She never meant to spot Luna's shop out of the corner of her eye, a small cozy thing nestled towards the end of the street. _Lovegood Remedies _read the wooden sign, and at once her breath hitched. She never meant to stare at the building, entranced, wondering if Luna was there. She never meant to find herself walking to it, opening the door, searching for Luna, and finally catching sight of those waves of blonde. And she never, not in a million years, meant to sleep with her.

But it had happened, and now, as Ginny was slowly awakening, she should deal with the situation like an adult. Calmly, rationally, normally.

Which, of course, she didn't, but rather jumped from the bed with a loud, "Ayyhhhh!"

Luna turned over in bed to face the sound, clutching sheets to her chest, and looked up at Ginny lazily. Ginny was running about the room, picking up various items of clothing and pulling them on hastily.

"Have you been attacked?" Luna asked curiously, reaching for a set of objects on her night table. They included a papaya, a bottle of frogspawn, and a plushie of Miggs the Mad Muggle. "Here, this will help-"

"No, no, no, I'm fine, no Nargles or anything," Ginny said distractedly. She could not find her blouse, or her heels, and the thought of how Harry's face would look if she came home topless was causing tears to fill her eyes. Breathing deeply, she stood at the bedside, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Why would there be Nargles-" Luna began confusedly, and then lit up with sudden conviction. "Unless they've begun nesting in hair!"

"Oh, bloody hell, Luna, NOTHING is nesting on my head!" Ginny snapped, interrupting Luna's newfound discoveries. She sighed, looking anywhere but the bed and Luna. Her voice broke for a moment. "There might be something wrong with my brain, seeing as I just had sex with you."

"Intercourse is a perfectly normal practice, Ginevra," Luna told her, speaking as if she was explaining it all to a child.

"Not when you're married to someone else!" Ginny hissed, as if Harry could hear her, holding up her hand to show the gold band on her ring finger. "And don't call me Ginevra!" Luna propped herself up on her elbows, staring down Ginny.

"Ginevra, have you ever considered that you over think things?" Luna asked, head cocked. Ginny looked back at her finally, flabbergasted.

"What?" Ginny said, astounded. "Over think things?! Oh, wow, I wonder why I would ever do that!" she replied sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air. Luna smiled, nodding, and Ginny nearly growled in frustration.

"Luna, can't you possibly understand?" Ginny asked desperately. Luna held her hands out to her. Ginny stared at them for a few seconds, and then finally took them. She settled herself back on the bed, still making sure the distance between her and Luna was sizeable. Ginny now spoke in a slow, measured tone, trying as hard as she could to make Luna comprehend. "Luna, I'm married. I'm very married. And marriage means responsibility, and being reasonable, and doing the right thing...I mean to say, I love Harry, I love him so very much, alright? I'm not just bound by my vows, I love him and we have a nice life, a proper life. And whatever has happened between us, whatever it is, or more correctly, was, it just can't-"

Luna wasn't listening, she was holding Ginny's hands, stroking them, letting her hands wander up Ginny's arms. Ginny moaned softly, closing her eyes tight. She had to ignore the feeling, she had to ignore that fluttering flying feeling for Harry's sake.

"Very, very married, alright, okay? And I'm happy and Harry and I have a fine sex life, and I don't need some weird lesbian love affair in my life, because I'm happy and Harry's happy and Mum's so pleased, and I love, and, and, what are you doing?"

Luna was pulling Ginny closer, and Ginny could smell her hair, and see the flecks of bronze in her blue eyes, and she was only struggling slightly.

"Please, Luna, please don't make me feel this way again," Ginny said half-heartedly, absorbed in Luna's penetrating gaze. "Harry. He's good, he's honestly so good, and I don't need you, I don't need this-"

Luna looked her straight in eyes, her blue filled with the sight of the other girl's bright brown. Then she kissed her, kissed the words from her mouth, kissed the doubts and the fears away and all of Ginny's walls collapsed. She forgot Harry, she forgot their flat, she forgot her mother's expectations, and she forgot the ring on her finger. They twisted into the sheets, becoming one entity, with one purpose.

For one moment, Luna pulled away from the kiss, quickly searching Ginny's eyes for answers.

"Ginny," she began softly.

"Oh, shut it," Ginny interrupted, and pulled Luna close once more.


	2. Of Mornings After

author's note:Thanks to everyone who read and favorited, so kind of you all. This chapter is rather boring, but I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting.

Ginny opened the door to their flat cautiously, and stepped in. It was located in London, a few blocks down from the Ministry, so Harry could walk to work easily. It was decently sized, perhaps a bit shabby. But it satisfied their needs, so neither one complained. She began treading to their bedroom, being sure to keep her step light.

"Morning," Harry called, and Ginny cursed loudly in surprise. She turned, the look of guilt upon her face not unlike the one she used to have when coming home late to her mother waiting for her at the door. She found him making eggs in their kitchen.

"Morning," she replied carefully. He smiled up at her, and her mind raced to find some passable excuse for coming in at ten in the morning.

"You're hung over, aren't you?" he said, transferring (rather burnt) eggs to separate plates. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief-he had created an explanation for her! She smiled apologetically.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I met Luna in Diagon Alley, and we had drinks, and I lost track of time and alcohol consumption-"Ginny began, praying that this would work. Harry cut her off with a wave of his hand, and she walked over to him. He slid his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a quick kiss.

"No worries, I know how you get. Remember Ron and Hermione's wedding? The dancing, and the enchanted balloons?" he said, chuckling. Ginny groaned the memory. He kissed her again, this time much deeper. She pulled herself out of his arms quickly, grabbing her plate and sitting at the table. She began eating nervously, stuffing food into her mouth, trying to keep her thoughts busy. But she couldn't, not properly. All she could think of was Luna, all she could see was her smile and eyes. She couldn't kiss Harry when she could almost still feel Luna's lips upon hers.

"Speaking of Ron and Hermione, they've invited us to a dinner," Harry said, devouring his eggs even faster than Ginny. She kept eating, but managed a nod in his direction. "It's quite the event, actually," he continued. "Celebrating getting the Auror job. Should be the family, friends, all that. He even invited Luna, or rather Hermione did, as they haven't seen each other in ages."

Ginny choked on her eggs at the mention of Luna. Harry jumped in alarm, and rushed over to her as she began coughing loudly. She waved him off, returned to breathing normally, and took a deep breath.

"Alright?" Harry asked, concern written all over his face. Ginny felt a sudden pang of guilt. Why did he have to be so bloody perfect? It made it very difficult to justify this…thing she was having with Luna when he insisted on being so kind. She faked a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a sneeze…" she trailed off. Harry snorted.

"Perhaps a seizure would be more appropriate," he said under his breath, but left it at that. "Right, I should be getting to work."

She stood, and they kissed again.

"I love you," he told her, still holding her to his chest. He kept trying to catch her gaze, but she kept her eyes downcast.

"I love you too," she said, and her voice broke on the words. If Harry noticed, he didn't say anything, for he kissed her head and dashed out of the door, grabbing his coat as he went.

Ginny managed to get to her bed before she collapsed, her body racked with sobs.


	3. Of Moons

author's note: The past chapter was, quite honestly, terrible. I am much more happy with this one, and this may be my favorite yet. Thank you to the lovely people who read, reviewed, favorited, and everything else. Much love, and enjoy.

Ron and Hermione's wedding present from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (with generous help from George) had been a lovely house, which just happened to be located a mere two miles from the Burrow. Molly, who was upset by her children moving so far away, claimed that it was coincidence, but no one really bought it. The house was decently sized, certainly enough to house Ron and Hermione, as well as children (as Molly pointed out on an ever more frequent basis).

Ginny and Harry apparated into their front yard, a half an hour late. Harry was still moaning about it when they reached the door.

"Honestly, Ginny, how long does it take to shower?" he grumbled as Ginny knocked.

"Oh, don't even talk, Mister Five-More-Bloody-Minutes," Ginny snapped back, nerves frazzled as it was without Harry harping at her. The door flew open, and they immediately smiled and chorused an overly-loud, "Hello!"

Ron stood in the doorway, and extended his arms happily. Ginny noted the glass of firewhiskey in his hand. "Harry!" he exclaimed, and embraced him vigorously. Harry patted Ron's back awkwardly, but Ron was too busy pulling Ginny into a painful hug to notice.

"Drinking, I see," Ginny said, pulling him back. Ron nodded with a grin, as Ginny and Harry shared a look. Before they could dwell on it too long, however, Ron pushed them inside. He began leading them to their dining room, babbling on the way.

"Everyone's in here, about to eat, where were you two? No matter, tonight's about celebration, isn't it? Wish Hermione would let me celebrate, but she's too bloody busy keeping bloody Mum quiet, won't let me have any fun, she won't..."

"Ron, where are you?" Hermione called, and Ron groaned loudly.

"Ears like a Wrackspurt, that one, and about as fun, too," he grumbled. Hermione came into sight, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"You're using the term incorrectly, Ron, as the Wrackspurt does not exist. Stop listening to Luna Lovegood before she affects your brain. Not that there will be much left if you keep drinking!" she hissed in a swift, livid tone under her breath. She nodded at Harry and Ginny. "Hello you two," she greeted them, still preoccupied with Ron.

Ginny's heart had stopped at Luna's name. They hadn't spoken since their…indiscretion, as she liked to view it. She constantly had been thinking about it, constantly replaying those scenes in her mind, and had come to a decision. It had been a mistake, a terrible, very hot mistake, and she would simply pull Luna aside tonight and tell her so. It would be quick and painless for the both of them. Well, not exactly, but Ginny knew it was the right thing to do.

Ginny was brought back into the present by Harry linking arms with her, and leading them the rest of the way into the dining room. Hermione and Ron followed, with Ron promising to stop drinking, and Hermione fretting over Molly's complaints about dinner. In the dining room, everyone was seated at a long table, most chatting and laughing.

"Oi, Harry!" George called, waving them over. He looked haggard, as he often did nowadays, but he was smiling widely. He clapped Harry on the back, embraced Ginny, and motioned them to sit. Before they could, however, Molly ran over with motherly concern.

"Ginny, you look positively ghastly!" Molly said, examining her closely.

"Sincere as always, Mum," Ginny replied, smiling.

"Do you two eat? Ever?" she asked, investigating Harry, poking his stomach. Ginny sat, scanning the room for Luna as Molly continued declaring them starving and deathly ill. Ron and Hermione were now sitting, and around the table she saw Percy talking happily to his wife Audrey, Arthur, Angelina Johnson (who was eyeing George from the corner of her eye), Neville, who immediately struck up conversation with Harry, and Lee Jordan, who was seated beside George. No sign of her. Ginny sighed in relief. Perhaps Luna had skipped out on dinner to avoid Ginny. Her stomach dropped at the idea. No, more likely that she'd been on her way, and gotten distracted by something shiny. Ginny grinned involuntarily at this image. Yes, she could live with this theory.

"Tea, Ginny?"

Ginny turned to her right to find the once empty seat beside her had been filled. Luna was holding a teapot in her hand, and Ginny squeaked at the sight of her.

"Luna!" she yelped, and the table turned to look at her. Ginny's face reddened, and she stammered for a minute. Luna smiled slowly, and spoke for her.

"Did I surprise you?" Luna asked, and Ginny nodded quickly.

"Yeah, you did," she replied lamely, and everyone laughed, returning to their chatter.

"So, tea?" Luna asked again. She was wearing dark blue robes, which made her look more pale than usual. Her bangs were pulled back tonight, secured by a blue pin that matched her silvery eyes. Ginny had a sudden urge to touch the blonde waves, push them to the side, perhaps run her fingers through the soft curls.

"Yeah, tea," Ginny murmured, still lost in thought. Luna poured her a cup, and then turned to offer Angelina the teapot. Ginny was left with a stunned feeling, as if in a trance.

Food was served, and Ginny now had an excuse for her silence as she ate. The food was quite excellent, but Molly muttered under her breath almost the entire time. Hermione clenched her teeth as the evening wore on. Ron had stopped drinking, and now was discussing Quidditch with Harry, George, Lee, and Angelina. They all noted Ginny's absence from this, as she was usually the most enthusiastic speaker on the topic. Luna and Neville were deep in discussion about their jobs. Arthur, Percy, and Audrey were making small talk. It was a warm, happy atmosphere, almost like the good old days-but the missing members' of their clan absence was obvious. Ginny assisted Hermione and Molly in the clearing of the plates when everyone finished.

"Alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Ginny said, waving absentmindedly.

"You seemed a bit off earlier, when Luna came in," she continued, and Ginny tensed up. Was she that transparent?

"Oh, really?" she said, her voice squeaking. Hermione nodded, and Molly cut in.

"Ginny, is everything alright with you and Harry?" she posed, all maternal anxiety. Ginny replied too loudly and too quickly.

"We're fine!" she answered, and Hermione and Molly exchanged glances. Ginny lowered her volume, trying to keep her voice even and controlled. "Really, we're fine."

After that, Hermione and Molly left Ginny alone, and the entire party moved to the living room. Ginny sat far from Luna, rigid in her seat next to Harry.

"So, Neville, any girls in your sights?" George asked noisily, and everyone quieted to hear his answer. Neville grinned.

"Hannah and I just got engaged," he said proudly. Congratulations rang out around the room, and Lee sent a bunch of accidental sparks in the air in the excitement.

"And how about you, Luna?" George asked, and the attention all turned on her. She smiled inexplicably, as if having a wondrous secret she couldn't reveal just yet. "I mean, any new boys hanging around the shop?" Everyone laughed, perhaps out of the nervousness that was inspired by her secure, mysterious air.

"Oh no," Luna replied, and her eyes slipped from George to Ginny. "No boys."

The room fell awkwardly silent for a moment, as Ginny turned such a shade that one would think she was transfiguring into a pomegranate. It was broken by George again.

"Always the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks to fall back on, though," he said brightly, and the group burst into laughter once more. Ginny rose to her feet suddenly, and excused herself. No one seemed to notice except Luna, who watched her quickly step from the room. Ginny broke into a run when she entered the hall, and continued all the way to the back garden. She plopped down bewteen a patch of carrots and rutabagas Molly had planted in the hopes that Hermione would take up gardening. By now, they were both rather shriveled and small. Night had fallen, and Ginny looked up into the dark sky that was so big out here. She mentally found all her favorite constellations, noting them with a certainty that calmed her for some reason. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Luna was leaning on the doorway of the house, the moon lighting her face and hair with such a beauty Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"Subtle, as usual, Luna," Ginny remarked, a biting tone in her voice. Luna grinned, strode over, and settled down next to Ginny. She studied Ginny, from the fiery-red hair and stubborn chin to the pale, freckled skin that shone in the night beautifully as her own. She pushed back a lock of hair, leaning in and brushing her lips on her neck in the process.

"I missed you," Luna whispered, and Ginny relaxed for a moment at the touch. But only for a moment, and then she tensed and moved back. Luna looked confused and hurt.

"Luna, you know we can't do this again," Ginny hissed.

"Why not?" Luna replied, almost pouting and moving closer to her.

"Well, for one thing, we're at my brother's home with my entire family and husband present," Ginny reminded her, pointing to the house. "And, for another, I…I…I don't like the color blue."

Luna pulled the pin from her hair, and placed it on the ground. She started to remove her robes, exposing a shoulder in the process. Ginny, giggling without thinking, pulled the robes back on before she could get farther. Luna grasped her hand at once, and their eyes locked. Ginny's heart stopped completely.

"You said you didn't like blue," Luna murmured, a soft smile on her mouth.

"I lied," Ginny breathed, and closed the distance between them. The two women kissed in moonlight, blissfully unaware of anything but each other's lips.

Unaware, unfortunately, of George Weasley, who had just walked into the kitchen and glanced out the window in time to catch his married sister kiss her female childhood friend.


	4. Of Miss Loony Lovegood

author's note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Please enjoy, and accept my apologies. 3

Ginny awoke but kept her eyes deliberately closed, replaying the night before beneath her lids. She might be in her own bed now, but she still wanted to believe she was wrapped up in Luna's. Wanted to awake to see those eyes of blue.

She opened her eyes, reluctantly, and saw green.

"Morning," Harry yawned lazily, and groaned loudly when he spotted the time. He jumped to his feet, pulled on his work robes, and stumbled over the hem to Ginny's lethargic amusement. "Excellent, I'm late," he grumbled, trying desperately to flatten his mass of hair and not succeeding. Ginny rose, and helped him pull a comb through the unmanageable mess.

"You'll be fine," she told him, pecking his cheek. She glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "Your hair, on the other hand, is trying to leave your head any way possible."

"Too right you are," Harry laughed, and abandoned the task. "I'm off, then, to make you money and buy you something shiny," he said hurriedly, kissed her, and strode out.

He made it awfully hard to have an affair and feel justified about it.

She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps on the stairs, and quickly jotted down a note. She attached it to Gideon, their owl that Ginny had finally persuaded Harry to after years of mourning Hedwig.

"Get this to Luna Lovegood, fast as you can," she told the owl, lovingly petting his head. "And let's keep this between us, alright?"

Gideon acknowledged the instructions with a little shake of his wings, and took off. She watched his little figure fade into the clouds, and set to cleaning herself up. Padding to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and stepped in. Relaxing at the warm spray on her back and the steam rising about her, she let her thoughts drift back to Luna.

They'd spent the last couple days together, whenever they could. Luna had to tend to her shop, and Ginny had Harry. But they'd found ways. Luna started closing a bit early, and sometimes Ginny just sat with her in the shop. Harry worked late so often, and usually got a couple drinks with Ron afterwards. Ginny never protested. They couldn't risk being seen together too often, so nighttime visits were preferable. Ginny would tell Harry she was going out to dinner with her mother, or getting drinks with Angelina. Sometimes she just slipped out of bed; Harry slept pretty heavily. And so they would spend hours together at Luna's. Luna told Ginny stories of her father, studying under Newt Scamander. Told her things Ginny didn't quite believe. Luna always had a power, even in their Hogwarts days, to make Ginny want to believe in what she said. Perhaps that's why she cared for the strange girl in her teens. Ginny talked of her time playing quidditch, of her wedding, of her mother's constant pressure she felt obligated to comply with after Fred's death. They could talk for ages, until Ginny would glance at the windows and realize Harry would awaken soon.

Sometimes, they didn't bother with talking. And they seemed to like that best.

Ginny shut off the shower, stepped out, and pulled on her robe. Pulling her hair back messily, she walked to the window and watched the sky anxiously. No sign of Gideon yet. She closed her eyes, smiling and not exactly knowing why. It was obvious that she'd fallen into one of those dazes people get in when they're in love. Her reverie was interrupted by a tapping at her window. She hastily opened it, but not to Gideon. Rather, there stood on her sill a large snowy owl, reminding her immediately of Hedwig. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Harry. Tipping the owl with a small treat, she snatched the letter addressed to her from-her breath caught. The Daily Prophet! She'd nearly forgotten in the events of the last couple days.

Ginny had applied, out of the sheer desperation of unemployment, to the quidditch reporting post. She hadn't expected to get the job. Although she had experience in the sport, she didn't have any real writing skills. McGonagall once told her that her essays were always quite thorough, but that was about it. She opened the envelope carefully, fingers trembling. She hadn't realized how badly she wanted the job until now. Scanning the letter, she saw the words naming her as the newest junior reporter.

Ginny let out a sound somewhere between a scream and squeak. She danced as she finished the letter; excellent experience, composed and competent, blah blah blah. She stopped short at the last paragraph.

'To start you off, we've arranged for you and your husband to attend the Spanish National Quidditch Team game in Barcelona this Sunday. Board and food has been included. Let me know your schedule as soon as possible and we'll set up a meeting to sort out the particulars.

Sincerely,

Editor-In-Chief'

"Barcelona," Ginny sighed and collapsed in joy to the bed.

Abruptly, there was a soft knock at her door. Jumping to her feet, she nearly ran to the door, flinging it open. There stood Luna, a smile playing on her lips. Ginny grabbed her wrist, pulled her inside, slammed the door, and kissed her so hastily Luna squeaked. Her wide eyes somehow widened as they pulled apart.

"Guess, just guess," Ginny said happily, holding Luna's hands.

"Have you finally found a cure to dragon pox that doesn't exploiting Nifflers?" Luna asked hopefully. Ginny paused for a moment, the question upon her tongue, but dismissed it. Sometimes it was just easier not to ask.

"Still working on that one, I'm afraid. No, you, Miss Loony Lovegood," Luna cringed slightly at her old nickname, "are looking at the newest quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet, who will be departing this weekend for Barcel-bloody-lona on her first assignment!" Ginny was certain her voice went up a few unnatural octaves at the last of her announcement, but didn't care. Luna didn't notice. Rather, her face broke into a smile, and she led Ginny in a sort of celebratory waltz.

"Oh, Ginevra, that's wondrous, just wondrous," Luna nearly sang in her wistful voice. They twirled about the room, and collapsed on the couch closest to the window in a fit of laughter.

The sun was streaming through the windows now, filling the room with light. Luna's eyes could always catch the sunlight, Ginny noticed. And suddenly, in the midst of her happiness, Ginny realized she never quite felt like she did when Luna smiled.

"Come with me," Ginny breathed, and Luna giggled in response, still giddy.

"Come with you where?" she asked, beaming. Ginny grabbed her hand again, and squeezed it significantly. Luna looked in her eyes, and was surprised at the sudden seriousness written on her features.

"To Barcelona," Ginny replied, and grinned. "We'll sleep in, and drink wine, and when we go to the game, we'll see how far we can spit peanut shells." Luna began to laugh, and Ginny caught her in another kiss. They broke apart, but stayed close. "And I can kiss you like this, in the real sunlight. Say you'll come."

"I'll come," Luna answered quietly, hardly letting a second pass before she answered.

"Good," Ginny said, pushing back Luna's hair. "Now, tell me, Miss Lovegood, are there any Nargles in Spain?"


	5. Of Melancholy Luncheons

author's note: so, just two months later! i am wrapping up the story now, i really like how it's turned out. i think one more chapter, maybe two, and that'll be it. thank you for reading and reviewing, love love love.

The familiar wall of bricks stood before Ginny, as welcoming as it had been the first day she had met it. It was a vague memory, of uncomfortable robes and her mother's hand clutching hers, but it was a good one. She always loved the idea of a perfectly commonplace thing opening up into something wonderful. She sometimes felt that way with Luna. That Luna had some sort of key, unlocking parts of Ginny she hadn't ever met. Ginny tapped the bricks, and the walls dissolved into a bustling Diagon Alley.

She had received a note the day pervious from George, asking her to lunch at his shop. She hadn't seen him since Ron and Hermione's, and gladly accepted. Since Fred, George had made a point to be closer with his family, Ginny especially. She had always looked up to her twin brothers, and they both become close after Fred's death, like friends. However, he was still George. She couldn't accept pastries from him without suspicion.

So, she had canceled her lunch with Luna, and now was off to meet her brother. The thought of Luna reminded her of their trip, scheduled in a few days. Ginny could not be more excited or frightened. Ginny had told Harry it was just her going, and Luna was to meet her at King's Cross. That way, neither would have to use the Floo Network and receive suspicion from Harry's coworkers. Luna had never quite passed her apparition test, assumedly because her mind was too scattered to keep all body parts on. The thought of Harry somehow figuring out her plans, the idea he might surprise her at the station-she avoided such thoughts, but it nevertheless made her feel sick. She tried replacing the image of Harry's fallen face with Luna's in the sun of Spain, and it soothed her slightly.

She reached the door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, conveniently closed, and knocked loudly. A few moments passed, and George appeared in the doorway, grinning.

"Ginny, come on in," he greeted, and ushered her in. They hugged, and he gestured to the stairs in back. "Upstairs. I have a pot of tea anxiously awaiting your arrival. One of Fred's ideas. It squawks like mum, drives me mad."

Laughing, they scaled the stairs up to the flat above. It was the casual, messy sort of place most bachelors lived in, covered in quidditch memorabilia and photos. George waved to a set of chairs and a table. Ginny plopped down into a very comfortable chair that promptly greeted her as she sat. George grabbed the teapot and mugs, pouring tea into them from a teapot that was indeed speaking uncannily like Mrs. Weasley.

"A spot of tea, that's the thing," it crooned happily as George sat it down. Ginny giggled, and he continued to move about the kitchen.

"Well, I am trying my hand at cooking, but the results are looking dubious," George said, poking at some oddly-colored potatoes.

"Delicious is more like it," Ginny replied, eyeing the food cautiously.

"You never could lie, Gin," he snorted, placing plates of food on the table. "Just consume quickly, and maybe we won't taste anything. So, tell me, how are you? The job sounds fantastic."

"Oh, yeah, just spectacular. I mean, they pay my hotel and my trainfare and all I have to do is write what I think of quidditch? Best thing since chocolate frogs. I'm so excited to star, I hardly know what to do with myself. But how are you? I noticed some sparks between you and Angelina at dinner the other night."

"Quite rightly," George told her, spooning soup into his bowl. He tasted it, looked ill, but managed to swallow. "Ugh. No more experiments with toadstool extract in soup. Angelina's the most fun I've had in ages. She makes me feel like a strapping Hogwarts lad, and that's just in bed."

"Things I don't need to know, things I don't need to know," Ginny cried. "Merlin, you are revolting."

"Yes, but in a charming sort of you, don't you think?" George replied happily. They ate for a few moments in silence. "How's Harry?" he asked, not looking from his plate.

"Fine, I suppose," Ginny said carefully, trying to keep her voice even. "Don't see a lot of him, nowadays. He's got work, and I've got…things."

"Right, I can't do this," George suddenly slammed down his fork, jumping from his chair. He paced for a few seconds. He stopped, turning to face Ginny, and apparently finding that too difficult, stared at the soup. "I saw you and Luna at Ron's."

Ginny felt as if she'd swallowed a large amount of ice and it had wedged in the region of her throat.

"I saw you too George, we were both there-"

"No, I saw you in the garden. You remember, the kissing? Honestly, Ginny, what's going on with you?"

There was a thick silence as they stared at one another. Ginny's head felt like it was spinning at an incredible rate, searching for something to say, while also feeling like she'd was just about to taste something delicious and it had been snatched away from her.

"I…She...I mean to say, she kissed me, George, it didn't mean a thing-"

"Full of it, you are," George snapped incredulously, sliding back into his seat. "You kissed her. It was romantic, really. But not the point. Listen, I talked to Jordanm you know how he works for the Prophet? Well, his friend Stubbins told him you got two tickets for this Barcelona game, but Harry isn't going. Is Luna? Are you having some sort of affair?"

"Don't tell Mum," Ginny finally whispered desperately. George laughed.

"Aren't you a bit more concerned I'll tell Harry?" he asked, and Ginny felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. "No, don't worry, I'm not going to. Merlin. This is how I see it, Gin. Life is too short to not be happy. Fred got his life cut short, and I don't want to see yours go to waste. If you are unhappy, tell Harry, and go with Luna to this game. Stay there, if you'd like. If you don't tell Harry and go anyway, I'll tell him. It's unfair for anyone to live with that under their nose. But if this is not what you want-if Luna is not what you want, if Harry is still making you happy-I will not say a word, and you go to Barcelona with Harry. I reckon that's the only thing I can do and still feel moral. Well, as moral as I'll ever feel."

Again, there was silence. They stared at each other across the table, Ginny frozen, too numb to say or think anything. George reached across the table, and held Ginny's hand in his. She broke down, pain ripping through her. He held her hand, patiently, until her sobs subsided.

"Bollocks to this," she murmured, wiping tears sloppily.

"It'll all get sorted, Ginny," her brother soothed, patting her hand and rising. "Tea, I think."


	6. Of Marriage

author's note: I hardly ever finish long fics, but here it is. Thanks for everyone who read or reviewed, you are all fabulous and I love you. Enjoy!

Ginny paced outside the door to her flat. Her face was flushed, her hair was an awful mess, and she hadn't slept well. One day until her trip to Barcelona, and two days since her lunch with George. She could almost feel the time slipping away, but she had been an absolute wreck, and couldn't make up her mind. What kind of decision could she possibly make? Choosing between the beautiful, incredible Luna who sent her into a frenzy, and the man she'd married, Harry, the boy who she lived for.

Luna, oh Luna. She could be so moony, so utterly removed. She forgot things constantly, absorbed in the stupidest of ideas. But when they were together, she grounded her, and Luna brought her to heights Ginny could not imagine. Luna made her believe in fairytales. And that's how she felt around her, like she was in the nicest of fairytales, only it was real. It was dreamland. And Harry, he was so…grounded. Luna was her princess charming, but Harry was reality.

Harry, who was so strong, so faithful. He could be so thick that it drove her insane. He forgot anniversaries, was reckless and headstrong, and could be so arrogant. He liked to stay out and drink out with Ron, instead of coming home to her. She had felt so lonely lately, until Luna. And Harry was so in love with his job. Harry Potter, always the hero. He worked all hours, not a thought as to how she felt. And even though she was perfectly fine on her own, she missed her husband. He was choosing his job over her. He still wanted to be the chosen one, after all. He loved the attention. It eased the pain over what he had lost. Well, he was about to lose her. Luna was the one, she realized it now. She thought she was supposed to be with Harry. It was the way. The hero is victorious, and here is his damsel, and they wed and live happily ever after. She had gone along with it, but perhaps she always knew that something was wrong. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Luna was there. It had just taken her some time to realize who she loved.

Ginny took a deep breath, and flung open the door. It was time.

"Harry, we have to talk!" she called out, and flipped the light on. Her breath caught when she saw him. Harry was sitting at their table, with dinner set out, and roses in a vase.

"Yeah, we do," he said, and grinned at her. He strode over, his hands behind his back. "I'm so sorry. I know that I've been working so much lately, and that I've left you sort of in the dark. But I've done it for a reason."

He outstretched his palms to her, and there sat a shiny set of keys. Ginny gasped.

"I've been working extra hard because I decided it was time that we got a place of our own," he explained. "I love you, Ginny Potter, and I want to start a family with you. I want lots of babies with you. And those babies will need some space to grow up in. So. What do you think?"

Ginny burst into tears. Merlin, why now? Why did he choose this moment to be so perfect, the moment when she needed him to be inadequate? She loved Harry so much. She loved him since she was ten years old, at King's Cross. Loved him from that moment on, no matter what she told anyone else. He could be so damn stupid, but he could be so brilliant. For every time he forgot something, he made it up to her tenfold. Certainly, he had his flaws. But he was so loving, despite all that he had experienced. She loved him so much, but she still wanted Luna. It all came down to this, no more hiding. Did she love Harry enough to leave Luna, to let the question of what they could be alone? Could she live her life, always wondering if she'd made the wrong choice? Could she live her life without Luna, and with Harry?

"Oh, Harry, of course," Ginny sobbed, and instantly felt as if she were making a mistake. Harry pulled her in, and they held each other, Ginny crying on his shoulder. She would have to wonder. She had vowed to be faithful to Harry, as he had been to her, and she would continue. She could already feel the pain of losing Luna. Losing her light, her wonder at the smallest things, her care for all things. But this was the path she had chosen, and this would be the path she would follow. She loved Harry too much to leave him. Ginny couldn't hurt him like that. Harry tilted her chin up, and looked at her questioningly.

"Is this what you want?" he asked. Ginny didn't truly know the answer. So she kissed him, closing her eyes and letting the ache inside her grow. She felt safe in Harry's arms. Heartbroken, but safe. Harry scooped her up, and carried her to their bedroom.

-

Ginny caught sight of Luna standing at King's Cross, her bags resting on the ground. When Luna noticed her, she burst into a smile, and waved wildly at her. Ginny felt her heart breaking inside her chest. She was beautiful. Pulling Harry with her, Ginny rushed to her. Luna's face fell as she saw Harry.

"Hullo, Harry," Luna greeted them weakly. "Ginny."

"Hey there, Luna, how are you?" Harry said enthusiastically. He had been so happy when she had asked him to come with her to Barcelona. "Where are you headed to?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Whatever's leaving soonest," she replied, her voice distant. Overhead, there was a call for their train to board.

"We should head out. It was nice seeing you again, Luna," Harry said, giving her a smile. Ginny took a step towards Luna, and embraced her. She tried to be controlled, but she could feel herself melting at Luna's touch. She quickly leaned in close.

"I'm sorry, Luna," she whispered. "I just…couldn't do it."

"It's alright," Luna murmured, and nuzzled her slightly. "I figured."

Ginny, intoxicated by her scent, had to tear herself away before she exposed herself to Harry. Before she kissed Luna. Instead, she stepped back, grabbed Harry's hand, and started towards the train. She glanced back, once, to see Luna standing alone, reading the train schedule. She imagined her taking the train to some strange place, and getting lost for a while. Maybe she would find someone. But for now, Ginny knew she was in Luna's thoughts as much as Luna was in hers.

"Ready?" Harry asked, glancing down at Ginny from the steps of the train, and holding his hand out. Ginny took his hand, smiling at him. Harry glanced out at Luna. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Ginny told him. She wasn't sure if that was true, and she wasn't sure if she would be alright. Harry kissed her, and the train began to pick up speed, and started rumbling towards their destination.


End file.
